Pink Cotton Candy, Rainbow Balloons and a Panda
by alicelightwoodbane
Summary: Magnus and Alec's date at an amusement park. Set during City of Ashes, so the beginning of their relationship. Awkward and fluffy. And totally random :) One-shot.


**Author's Note: So, uh. It's just a silly random one-shot that wouldn't leave my head. It was stuck there for a long, long time, after putting the question: _hm, what would Alec and Magnus do on their date at an amusement park? _So I finally decided to write it down. The idea is not entirely mine, Ann is the one who always provokes me to write these things. So this piece is dedicated to her :) It's set somewhere in City of Ashes I think, and it's the beginning of Malec relationship. That's why it's awkward and full of nervousness :P****  
**

**There are slight switches of points of view that aren't indicated, but I think you'll manage to tell which one belongs to whom. And they're connected to difference in Magnus' age - remember that in this point Alec thinks Magnus's three hundred years old. **

**I'm not English, and all mistakes are mine.**

**I don't own TMI, of course. **

**Enjoy! And review if you want :)**

* * *

Alec was nervous.

It was Sunday, the day of his date with Magnus. It was their second "real" date – outside Magnus' apartment, in public. Of course the warlock was aware of Alec's "reluctance" to PDA, so Alec hoped he didn't expect any hands holding, not to mention kissing. Nevertheless, Magnus had insisted on going out ("_Come on, Alexander, it's my day off, and as much as I love my wonderful place, I would like to have fun somewhere else!...) _and Alec hadn't had a heart to refuse. Seeing the warlock's hopeful face, his big cat-like eyes pleading… He'd tried to ignore those little flips in his stomach upon Magnus' way of saying "love" or how the warlock had made "fun" sound like some wicked orgy was going to take place. So he'd agreed to go to freaking amusement park. On Sunday. With Magnus Bane, his secret boyfriend.

He must have been nuts.

Only Izzy knew about it. And she'd forced Alec to wear something different than the always present old sweaters and worn-out jeans.

Now the Shadowhunter was standing in front of Magnus' apartment, dressed up in blue button-up shirt (he didn't even know he owned something that nice), navy sweater (without any holes, for once), and dark jeans.

He pressed the right button on the buzzer, noticing how his finger slid across the smooth surface. His hands were sweating and shaking, so he stuffed them into the pockets of his pants.

He was planning to start chanting something calming in his head, like, _Relax, Alec, it's just…, _but in that moment the Magnus Bane himself appeared before him.

The warlock looked stunning, as always. Alec had to squint his eyes to protect them from all that glow. But to his surprise, it wasn't the usual glitter that made Magnus shine. Magnus' outfit was toned down today, he was all dark green and gold, like warm sun and autumn and uncut grass, forest-smelling and just _inviting. _There were those joyful little flickers of light in Magnus' eyes that blinded Alec. For a second he felt extremely stupid for thinking such things – that he made Magnus look so… happy. Impossible. He must have imagined it. He shook his head, and once again glanced at his boyfriend, whose eyes were entirely focused on him. The warlock seemed… less overwhelming, now he was just _curious. _

"What are you thinking about?" Magnus purred in place of a normal greeting.

But then, Alec guessed, there wasn't anything like "normal greeting" in their case – should they hug? (Kissing wasn't taken into consideration). Should they shake hands? Or maybe just say _hi _and nod? Somehow, none of these seemed right. So Alec was grateful for a distraction, but at the same time he didn't know how to answer.

"Nothing important," he finally said and cleared his throat. They were still standing at Magnus' doorstep. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah." The warlock smiled. Was that uncertainty that Alec saw in the corners of Magnus' mouth? No, definitely not.

They set off and got into the cab at the end of the street.

The ride was silent, after simple: _"how's it going?" _and _"how are you today?"_. Alec felt extremely awkward (for some reason he thought he should say something, and that it was his _fault _that he's feeling more and more uncomfortable), but suddenly Magnus squeezed his hand. The heat was gone before Alec could blink, but it was enough to make him relax, even if only a little. He then felt hot breath against his temple.

"Loosen up, angel. You look gorgeous."

A puff of held air escaped Alec's lips. He tensed up anew, but it was something different this time, not unpleasant – something hot, dark and _trembling. _

A few minutes passed and he dared to look at Magnus. The warlock was freaking grinning. Alec couldn't help himself, shyly he mirrored Magnus' expression. "Why are you smiling?" the Shadowhunter asked.

Magnus' eyes met his. Alec's heart skipped a beat. "Because I'm happy," the warlock said simply and shrugged.

Alec didn't have answer for that. He looked out of the window.

Soon, they reached their destination. The amusement park was crowded, full of happy families, teenage couples, laughing and screaming children.

Alec started to feel awfully out of place, but then one look at Magnus' excited, radiant face stopped his track of thoughts. He sighed, but with a smile. Oh, the things he did for l-like.

"Well, where would you like to go?" Magnus asked thoughtfully.

Aw, that was sweet. The warlock obviously was bursting with energy, wanting to go everywhere at once, bouncing in one place, but he, instead, chose to ask Alec.

The Shadowhunter made a gesture as if he was inviting Magnus inside. He smiled sheepishly. "After you."

Magnus finally behaved like a teenager, like he'd forgotten he was three hundred years old. He grabbed Alec's wrist and pulled him into the colourful crowd.

It was the cacophony of sounds, smells and images. Alec's head was spinning. The air was thick and sweet, the sky painted with rainbows of balloons. At every stall, different music was played, every big machine had its own crazy tune. There were clowns (and Alec had no idea why in the world mundane children would want to play with someone that scary looking. Clowns were terrible.), and there were people who walked on stilts, and fairies (not _real _ones). All those creatures (including screaming mundanes) made Magnus and Alec almost cling to each other. They were walking extremely close, and Alec didn't even notice when he trapped Magnus' hand in his. Magnus obviously didn't mind, and Alec – Alec for once didn't care. Then he saw a scary looking roller-coaster and decided to – as Magnus'd ordered – loosen up.

"Hey, Magnus!" he said loudly, "How about that one?"

Magnus looked in pointed direction and his face went blank. "You sure?" he gulped.

"What? You scared?" Alec teased, baffled by his own confidence.

The warlock narrowed his eyes at him. "Of course not, you silly Nephilim. Let's go."

They waited in a line like mundanes, even though Alec knew Magnus could have transferred them into one of the cars.

After about fifteen minutes of watching Magnus squirm in his place, it was their turn.

The ride was freaking insane. Alec nearly couldn't breathe, but by the Angel, it was fun. He even tried to ride without holding the bars and it was then when the laughter erupted from his chest. He felt free.

Not until the end did he notice Magnus' state: he was clutching the bars so tightly that his knuckles were white; his eyes were huge and teary and his perfect hair…

"I think I'm going to be sick," Magnus stuttered out as soon as his feet touched the ground.

Alec led him to a nearest bench and his companion sat down with a groan.

"How can I help?" the Shadowhunter murmured worriedly.

Magnus hid his face in his knees. "My hair is ruined." His voice was muffled, but non less miserable.

Alec crouched down next to his boyfriend and place a soothing hand in the back of his head. "Come on, you'll be okay," he said, trying to console himself more than Magnus. "You can just snap your fingers and you'll be fine."

At that, Magnus glared at Alec from behind his black locks (that were now hanging loosely around his face). Alec smiled sweetly in return. If Magnus was able to _glare _it meant he was already better.

And indeed, the warlock sat straight. Alec perched himself on the edge of the bench, still being able to look Magnus in the face and read any signs of discomfort.

"Why didn't you tell anything?" Alec inquired.

Magnus winced. "I couldn't let Nephilim win."

"Win?" Alec raised one eyebrow. He smirked. "I didn't realize it was a competition."

"Life is always a competition between Downworlders and Shadowhunters," Magnus said solemnly, but not exactly seriously.

"Listen to me." Alec, on the contrary, was now completely serious. "To me, you are not a Downworlder. You are Magnus. _My Magnus. _And next time, you're going to tell me if you don't want to do something. Are we clear?"

They were so close. Alec's nose was nearly touching Magnus'.

"Crystal," the warlock rasped.

Alec murmured, "Good," and kissed Magnus' cheek. He stood up, leaving Magnus in short-lived shock. He pulled himself together upon Alec's next words, "What now?"

Magnus shot up from his seat. "I want a cotton candy."

"Weren't you going to be sick?" Alec mocked.

Magnus stuck out his tongue at the Shadowhunter. "I'm fine now, okay?" He grabbed Alec's hand casually, and Alec didn't protest.

They found the right stall pretty quickly. A young girl was selling pink cotton candy to a little boy. He was eyeing the growing ball, a huge grin on his face, dimples in his chubby cheeks.

"Thank you!" He got his cotton candy and ran away to his parents.

The girl turned to them. "Two?" she asked, looking at Alec and Magnus questioningly.

"Nah, I'm good," said Alec.

"You sure? I'm not sharing my pink cotton candy," Magnus warned.

The girl laughed and started preparing Magnus' share.

Alec watched the process with curiosity. Hey, it was fascinating. It felt like magic, like making something out of pink mist.

"Thank you very much," Magnus beamed when the girl gave him his cotton candy.

"You are welcome." She then smiled at Alec, as if encouragingly, and turned to next customer.

As they were walking away, Magnus spoke up, "I didn't realize we're so obvious."

"What are you talking about?"

"She didn't even try flirting with you. She knew that you're mine."

Alec'd had that impression too, but when Magnus voiced it, it made his throat tighten nonetheless. "Ah." It was Alec's only reply.

Magnus frowned. "I'm sorry, I'll try to control myself," he snorted, half-jokingly, but his face fell when he looked at Alec.

"It would be great. Thank you," the Shadowhunter whispered.

They walked in silence. Magnus decided not to push. He knew it was difficult for Alec. He ate his cotton candy and wished Alec had tried some – it would lighten up his mood for sure.

"You want some?" he asked, stuffing the pink candy in front of Alec's face.

The Shadowhunter smiled up at him, disbelief in his eyes. He'd thought Magnus was mad at him. It would be understandable – Alec was a pathetic excuse for a boyfriend. But no, Magnus was trying to _comfort _him.

"Is it really that good?" Alec inquired.

"It's _magnificent._"

Alec bent forward and stuck out his tongue to try some. His gaze never left Magnus' and he realized that the warlock's eyes darkened slightly. The cotton candy stuck to his lips, it tasted funny, it felt somewhat non-existent. He licked the corners of his mouth, trying to get rid of the remains. He had no idea how Magnus managed to eat it and stay perfectly clean.

"It is… weird," Alec stated.

Magnus started laughing – he must have made a funny face – it was deep, throaty sound that sent pleasant shivers down Alec's spine.

"Yeah," Magnus uttered between two waves of laughter, "it is. That's why I like it."

They visited many loud stalls, played stupid games and had fun in general. Alec was especially excited about one. It was that one when you need to shoot the target and if you win, you get an award – in this case they were stuffed toys.

"Do you want one of these, Magnus?" Alec asked, his voice full of hope. He knew that Magnus could have everything he wanted, but a gift from somebody you cared about meant more, right?

Magus, of course, was eager to play that game by the rules. His eyes lit up when they landed on an enormous stuffed panda. It was in a section where the most valuable awards were. "This one." He pointed out.

Alec nodded, determined, and called, "Excuse me!" The owner, big middle-aged man turned to look at Alec. "I would like to try."

The man eyed him up and down, as if he could tell by looking only if someone was capable of the task, and smirked. "Of course, boy."

He handed Alec a bow and one arrow. The target was pretty far, but it was no problem to Alec. He took aim and smiled at Magnus. "For you," he mouthed, and without looking at the target, he shot.

The man's jaw dropped. Magnus cheered - Alec hit the bull's-eye.

The Shadowhunter put down the bow and said confidently, "We will take that panda, thank you."

The man handed Magnus his panda, without stuttering a word. He was entirely speechless, his eyes wide open.

They took off, and Magnus burst out laughing. "That was so badass!" He was nearly crying, clutching at his panda.

Alec chuckled. "Do you like it?" he asked, looking at Magnus with warm affection.

Magnus hugged the toy, which was so big that it almost didn't fit in his arms. He kissed the panda's head. "It's perfect." His laughter was muffled by the soft fur. "Thank you."

Alec smiled widely.

It was nearing sunset. Everything seemed gold in the warm light.

"One last thing to do," Magnus announced.

They started walking (Magnus with the panda stuffed under his arm – he could just transform it to his apartment, but for a reason Alec didn't know, he decided to carry it around). Soon Alec realized they were heading toward the Ferris wheel. His eyes widened. It was already illuminated by million little lights and glittered in all sorts of colours.

They got into line and Alec leaned against Magnus' shoulder. He was getting a little tired, and Magnus was a warm, inviting support at his side. He could feel the warlock's breath in his hair. He closed his eyes for a second.

Magnus watched as Alec's eyelids dropped close. He let the boy lean completely against him. They made it like that to the beginning of the line.

"Alec? It's our turn," he whispered softly into the boy's ear.

Alec's eyes fluttered open. "What? I slept standing up, like a horse?"

Magnus chuckled. He pulled Alec inside the cabin.

They were alone, and that fact seemed to unnerve Alec. He was once again tensed and rigid in his seat. He was playing with a loose strand in the cuff of his navy sweater. He glanced nervously at Magnus and it was probably then when he realized they were about twenty feet above ground. He tore his gaze away from Magnus with reluctance, just to peek outside.

But Magnus, Magnus didn't care about the city below them. He was looking at Alexander: how his eyes widened at the sight, how everything reflected in his pupils; how he placed his one palm against the glass, how his forehead was almost touching the smooth surface. The boy was obviously bewitched. Little amazed sighs were escaping his parted lips. His eyelashes were so long that they almost caressed the glass.

Few months ago, they didn't even know about each other's existence. And now, the young Shadowhunter named Alexander seemed to take the main place in Magnus' world. In the world that had been messy and rather meaningless, and now… it was pure. It was shining.

So when the boy looked at him, admiration all over his face, Magnus couldn't help himself – he put the panda aside and leaned forward.

Their lips met: shy, feather-like touches, mouth closed. It wasn't a kiss Magnus was used to. It was slow and spoke a lot - about care and trust. Huh. He sighed, surprised by his own gentleness and patience (he'd never thought himself capable of such feelings). What he did know it was that he didn't want to hurt this boy.

So when a shy, wet tongue probed against Magnus' lips, he was glad that Alec made the first move. He let him in and their tongues met. He could feel the moan forming in the back of his throat and he pulled back. He didn't want to scare the boy away.

They sat in comfortable silence, holding hands, until it was a time to get out.

Magnus could tell that Alec was tired, even though the boy didn't say anything, so he drew a portal to the Institute. They landed in a shadow in front of the gate, safely hidden from any inquisitive eyes.

Alec shifted his weight from foot to foot and looked up at Magnus.

His inexperience in this whole "dating business" was written all over his features and was so adorable that Magnus had to smile.

"I had fun today," he whispered.

Alec mirrored his expression. "Yeah," he breathed out. "Me too."

"Thank you for the panda." Magus lifted up the toy. "I will sleep with it tonight and think of you."

The Shadowhunter blushed. Magnus pressed his lips gently against Alec's. The Angel knew how much he wanted to kiss away that blush form Alec's cheeks, or better, never let it fade, keep talking dirty to him or not just talking… But no. He promised himself he would take it slow.

Alec pulled away. "Goodnight."

Magnus looked at the boy in front of him.

It was unbelievable, the whole story. Downworlder and Shadowhunter, immortal and mortal. And despite everything, he decided to get lost in this. "See you soon," he promised. There was never any other option with his boy. Since the very first look, there was no turning back. The shy Shadowhunter stole his eight-hundred-year-old heart and was now taking it with himself, disappearing into the night.

Magnus sighed to himself. He was in love.


End file.
